


Star Wars Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Gen, Hope, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems regarding Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Poems

**36:**

Farewell all ice  
good-bye to rime  
adieu to snow  
no more! no more!

Spring now dawning  
always morning  
fondest dreams  
whisper of wind  
shattering, shatter.

Rime-covered dreams  
frosty spring  
illusions, farewell  
opening eyes.

Stop not the cycle  
still not the circle  
keep your steps moving.

Watch where you're going  
know where you wish to go  
set that goal and meet it  
do or do not  
there is no try.

* * *

**176:**

From each thing its opposite  
light out from darkness  
sound out from silence  
order from chaos  
life out from death.

Stars shine in the void  
echoes in the gorge  
complex patterns emerge  
flowers sprout  
there comes a new hope.

* * *

**200:**

I stand in perpetual reflection  
upon this precipitous galaxy  
that can spontaneously  
cause its own destruction  
or its own salvation  
so it stands as I stand  
on the brink between two worlds  
of life and of death  
of good and evil  
dark and light  
between Fire and the Void.

Why is this so?  
Why these devastating weapons?  
Cloning and droids  
corruption and bigotry  
I foresee the galaxy's future  
reflected perpetually in its past.

* * *

**289:**

Streaming in, the sunlight beams  
it seems to be good  
and it is.

But like myself its evil side  
is hidden within the light  
and it kills as surely as I would  
if you tempt its darker side.

* * *

**343:**

He saw the last spark of humanity  
and blowed gently till it glowed  
even as darkness seemed to engulf it  
it grew stronger and banished the darkness with light.

Then as it died, it thanked him  
as the darkness prevailed but never prevail  
for the light continues  
and drifts up to the sky  
and settles on the black fabric of the void  
as a single, shining, unquenchable star.

* * *

**956:**

Crossing to the dark side  
he says that's what I did  
to draw my own blood  
he says it's a sure sign  
of the crossing to darkness  
that I now belong to the shadows  
then if evil I be  
then I shall enjoy it to the fullest  
and nothing shall stop me now.


End file.
